Bachmann
In 2002 Bachmann USA made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range. The models are made with new body tools, to resemble the characters in the TV series and the Railway Series. Engines Steam Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy the Small Engine *James the Red Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Emily the Beautiful Engine *Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine Diesel Engines *Mavis the Quarry Diesel Coming in 2008 *Devious Diesel Coming Soon *Duck the Great Western Pannier Tank Engine *Bill and Ben *Donald and Douglas *Boco *Daisy *Oliver the Great Western Tank Engine *Stepney the Bluebell Engine *Salty the Dockside Diesel *Harvey the Crane Engine (w/ working r/c crane) *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Arthur the Big Red Tank Engine *Murdoch the Heavy Freight Engine *Molly the Yellow Engine *Neville the Bulleid Engine *Dennis the Lazy Diesel *Rosie the Pink Tank Engine *Lady *Dodge & Splatter *Diesel 10 *Whiff the Garbage Engine *Silly Billy Rolling Stock Passenger Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Express Composite Coach *Express Brake Coach *Gordon's Express Composite Coach *Gordon's Express Brake Coach *Emily's Composite Coach *Emily's Brake Coach Freight Rolling Stock *Troublesome Truck #1 *Troublesome Truck #2 *Cargo Car *Sodor Fuel Tanker *Open Wagon – Blue *Tar Tanker *S.C.Ruffey *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Open Wagon – Red *Oil Tanker *Coal Wagon with Coal Load *Cattle Wagon *Well Wagon *Cream Tanker *Raspberry Syrup Tanker *Salt Wagon *RF Container Wagon *6-Ton Wagon End-of-Train Rolling Stock *Brake Van Coming in 2008 *Special Coach #1 *Special Coach #2 *Henrietta *Old Slow Coach *Sodor Mail Coach #1 with Mail Load *Sodor Mail Coach #2 with Mail Load *Foolish Freight Car #1 *Foolish Freight Car #2 *Breakdown Train Crane (w/ working r/c crane) & Flatbed *Sodor Works Unit Coach Coming Soon *Passenger Coach *Passenger Brake Coach *Old Composite Coach *Old Brake Coach *Gravel Wagon with Gravel Load *Quarry Wagon with Quarry Load *Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #1 *Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #2 *Fish Truck with Fish Load *Fish Van with Fish Load *Bolster Wagon with Logs *Bolster Wagon with Steel Girders *Bolster Wagon with Pipes *Bolster Wagon with Oildrums *Bolster Wagon with Crates *Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load *Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load *Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load *Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load *Cargo Car *Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon with Scrap Load *Thomas's New Truck *James's New Truck *Special Truck with Tarp and Light *Truck with Load of Tiles *Balloon Truck with Balloon Load *Garbage Truck with Garbage Load *Chicken Van with Chickens *Sheep Van with Sheep *Rocky the Brakedown Crane (w/ working r/c crane) *Hector the Horrid Coal Hopper (with angry, roaring face, sad face, and mean face, and Coal Load) *Toad the Brake Van Non-Railway Characters Non-Railway People *Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller *The Conductor Vehicles *Bertie the Bus *Harold the Helicopter *Cranky the Crane Coming in 2008 *Lady Hatt/The Fat Controller's Wife *Mrs. Hatt/The Fat Controller's Mother *Sir Topham Hatt's Car/The Fat Controller's Car *Terence the Tractor *Bulstrode the Barge *Sodor Tugboat *Sodor Mail Van Coming Soon *Bridget and Stephen Hatt *Mrs. Kindley *Duke & Duchess of Boxford (2-pack) *Gremlin *Cattle (figures) *Trevor the Traction Engine *Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus *George the Steamroller *Caroline the Car *Horrid Lorry #1 (LOR 1) *Horrid Lorry #2 (LOR 2) *Horrid Lorry #3 (LOR 3) *Butch the Breakdown Vehicle *Thumper *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck *Jeremy the Jet Plane Sodor Scenery Locations *Sodor Junction Station *Water Tower *Coaling Station *Pedestrian Bridge *Signal Gantry (2-pack) Coming in 2008 *Tidmouth Sheds & Roundhouse (2-pack, E-Z Track Accessory) *Toby's Shed (E-Z Track Accessory) *Knapford Station (E-Z Track Accessory) *Wellsworth Station (E-Z Track Accessory) *The Windmill *The Watermill *Tunnel Coming Soon *Brendam Harbor & Docks *Elsbridge Airfield *Bertie's Shed *Terence's Shed *Harold's Landing Spot *Coal Depot *Coal & Water Station (Fueling Station Loader & Water Tower, E-Z Track Accessory) *Diesel Fuel Station (Fueling Station Fuel Tank & Diesel Fueler, E-Z Track Accessory) *Mavis's Shed (E-Z Track Accessory) *Railroad Crossing *Sodor Airport *Culdee Fell Mountain *Wellsworth Town *Balloon Factory *School *Market *The Farm Train Sets Short-Track Train Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel and circle of track) *Percy the Small Engine Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of track) *James the Red Engine Freight Train Set (James the Red Engine, Open Wagon - Blue, Sodor Fuel Tanker, Brake Van and circle of track) Long-Track Train Sets *Gordon the Big Express Engine Train Set (Gordon the Big Express Engine, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of track) Deluxe Train Sets *Thomas the Tank Engine Deluxe Train Set (Thomas the Tank Engine, Annie, Clarabel, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie the Bus, Harold the Helicopter and oval of track) Coming in 2008 *Toby the Tram Engine Train Set (Toby the Tram Engine, Henrietta, circle of track) Coming Soon *Edward the Blue Engine Cattle *Emily the Beautiful Engine Train Set (Emily the Beautiful Engine, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach, circle of track) *Henry the Green Engine Passenger Train Set (Henry the Green Engine, Express Composite Coach, Express Brake Coach and oval of track) *Percy the Small Engine Deluxe Train Set (Percy the Small Engine, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, Sodor Mail Coach #1, Sodor Mail Coach #2 and oval of track) *Breakdown Train Set (Breakdown Train Crane working r/c crane & Flatbed, Breakdown Train Crane working r/c crane & Flatbed, Sodor Works Unit Coach, straight track & powerpack and curved track pieces not included *Mavis the Quarry Diesel Train Set (Mavis the Quarry Diesel, Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #1, Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Truck with Load #2, circle of track) *Devious Diesel Train Set *Bill & Ben Double Train Set (Bill, Ben, Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load, Bill's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load, Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #1 with China Clay Load, Ben's Sodor China Clay Car #2 with China Clay Load, circles of track, switches, straight track) *Salty the Dockside Diesel Train Set *Harvey the Crane Engine Train Set *Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine Train Set (Spencer the Streamlined Express Engine, Special Coach #1, Special Coach #2, Duke & Duchess of Boxford 2-pack, oval of track) *Arthur the Big Red Tank Engine Train Set *Murdoch teh Heavy Freight Engine Train Set *Iron 'Arry & Iron Bert Train Set Parts Couplers *Hook-and-Loop Couplers Coming Soon *Headlamps *Coal Load *RF Containers *Gravel Load *Quarry Load See also *Bachmann Industries Category:Merchandise